The present invention relates generally to seats for use on mass transit vehicles such as buses or subway cars, and more particularly to seats of that type in which the seat cushion is removable.
In mass transit vehicles, a seat cushion cover is subjected to extreme conditions of wear, requiring relatively frequent replacement of the seat cushion cover by maintenance personnel. If the seat cushion is not readily removable or reinstallable, or if a high degree of skill or special tools are required to accomplish these operations, removal and reinstallation of a seat cushion can entail substantial expenditure of time, effort and money. On the other hand, if the seat cushion is too easily removable utilizing removal techniques which are readily discernible even to one uninstructed in these techniques, there can be a pilferage problem, or a problem with loose seat cushions lying around. In other words, the seat cushion should be a relatively permanent fixture on the seat while still being readily removable and reinstallable.